


Henry’s Jealous

by Lahey14



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking, of a teen by a parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: This takes place during the episode Henry’s Jelly. Henry was just acting like a little brat and made some irresponsible decisions that a good sidekick should never do. This is a bonus scene after the fight, and how Ray reacted to Henry’s lack of safety.





	Henry’s Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I have always seen Ray as a father figure to Henry but Ray seems too young to be a father, so I made it more of a protective older brother figure in this story.   
> If you have not watched this episode, you’ll probably be very confused in the beginning of the story, but I tried to make it was straight forward and easy to understand as possible.   
> I do not own any of the Henry Danger characters or plots involved with the show.   
> I wrote this on my phone so there will be a couple grammar errors, please point them out in a respectful manner because I would love to fix them.  
> Please enjoy my story and tell if I should make more Henry Danger stories.   
> And if you like it, I recommend reading some of my other works.

“Get off me MAN!” Yelled Henry, Dirk, a crazy customer was very upset about his dead gold fish and began holding all the other customers captive in dog cages until he gets a refund. Dirk managed to get hold of Henry, while he was distracted by Captain Man.   
“HAHAHA,” Laughed evilly Dirk.  
“HEY! Let him go” Commanded Captain Man.   
“You better stay back Captain Man.” Threaten Dirk   
“Captain Man doesn’t stay back, Captain Man… moves forward.” Thought Captain Man as he walked towards Henry and Dirk.   
“Noooooo No No, I don’t need your help!” Shouted Henry, he was trying to make a point and prove to everyone that Henry Hart can be a hero too.  
Captain Man stopped moving and leaned up against a counter as he watched Henry struggle and fail at getting free. After struggling for a while Henry gave up and admitted his defeat.  
“Okay, a little help?”  
“How about two fists full of help?!” Stated Captain Man as he began walking towards them again.  
“Nuhhgg, not another step Captain!”  
“Woah!” Captain Man immediately stopped in his tracks, Dirk was holding a container over Henry’s head and he had an idea of what it could be.   
“Okay, put down the spider.” Captain Man calmly said.  
“This isn’t just any spider, this is a Mexican Redrump.” Retorted Dirk with an evil grin.   
“Ah geeze” spoke up Henry, now he knew he was in trouble, hopefully Captain Man could save him.  
Captain Man looked at the kid, he knew Henry was scared even though he was trying to hide it. Then he looked at Dirk’s smug face, maybe Dirk didn’t know his types of spiders and got them confused.  
“Your bluffing!” Concludes Captain Man, “That’s not a Mexican Redrump.”  
“Oh no? Look at its rump!” Dirk held the spider towards Captain Man.  
“Ohhhh, that’s really red.” Whimpered Henry.  
Captain Man winced at the sight of the Redrump spider.  
“That’s right, and all I have to do it flip this lever and this spider will drop right down on to this kid’s stupid face.”  
Captain Man became cautious, “You wouldn’t dare?”   
“Oh, yes I would.” Henry tried to escape again, but Dirk tighten his hold on him.  
“Unless you get inside that animal crate.” Dirk gestured to the huge dog cage right beside him.  
“I don’t think so!” Responded Captain Man  
“Well, I’ll just have to flip this lever.”  
“Ahhhh! Captain Man, maybe you’d want to get in the crate, because I really don’t want a Mexican Redrump on my face?!” Henry began to panic.   
“Ugh!” Grunted Captain Man   
Before the knew it both Captain Man and Henry were locked in crates right next to each other. Dirk went to the back with the poor pet store employee to try and break his face. Henry and Captain Man were both banging on the crates to attempt to break them open, but they were having no luck.  
Another customer in a cage across for them noticed them struggling.  
“Captain Man, can’t you do something?”  
“I’m trying, but these animal crates are surprisingly secure.”   
An old lady trapped in a cage as well spoke up too, “Well, where’s Kid Danger?”  
“Well, you see sometimes Kid Danger makes irresponsible choices and is unprepared for situation like this.”   
Henry looked away and rolled his eyes.  
“Well, Captain Man. Maybe instead of trash talking Kid Danger, who I think is awesome by the way”   
“NOT TODAY!” Interrupted Captain Man.   
“Okay, Whatever.” Henry looked away in frustration, “Maybe if we can make these crates fall on the floor the impact will open them up.” Henry finally finished.  
Captain Man looked at Henry for a moment before both of them began trying to roll their crates off the counter they were resting on. They rolled over and landed on the floor with a puff.  
“Great, now we’re on the floor.” Captain Man sarcastically said.   
At that moment jasper ran in and went to Henry.  
“Henry!”  
“Jasper?”   
“Oh Gosh!” Added Captain Man, who was not pleased to see Henry’s friend.  
“Dude, what are you doing here?”  
“I saw you on the news.”  
“Woah, I was on the news?”  
“Yeah”  
“Did they mention my name?”  
“No”  
“Hot Dang it!” Pouted Henry.   
“Hey, uh, I’m super psyched that you guys are having a little reunion here,” Captain Man said using his usually level of sarcasm, “but can we focus on the psychopath who’s taken over this pet store!”  
“Right,” Jasper ran over to Captain Man, “hey Captain Man, it’s me Jasper.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“Great, now here’s my plan,” Jasper began telling Captain Man his ideas and Captain Man just nodded as he spoke.  
“Hey! Can I pitch an idea?” Interrupted Captain Man in the middle of Jasper’s plan.   
“Yeah, sure.”   
“ Let me out of this cage!”   
“Right,” Jasper quickly undid the latch on the cage and freed Captain Man.   
“Thank you!”  
“Can you let me out now?” Ask Henry, Jasper quickly ran over to Henry but was stopped by Captain Man yelling “NO!”  
“Hey Dirk, I’m Out! I Got out of the thing.” Jasper quickly hid just as Dirk ran back in to the room.   
“Who let you out of the carrier? You better get back in there!” Captain Man threw a hard punch at him and knocked him out.   
Captain Man started letting all the customers out.  
“Wow, that was amazing. Now can you let me out of this animal box?” Sarcastically snapped Henry. Before Captain Man could respond Jasper let Henry out.   
“Hey! That’s the kid that stopped the motorcycle bandit the other day.” One of the customers announced as he walked up to Jasper.   
“And he saved Captain Man who saved us!” Chipped in another customer.   
“You’re a hero!”  
“Again!”   
Henry rolled his eyes letting his jealousy get the best of him again.  
“ No? Captain Man is the one that punched him.” Jasper tried giving all the credit to Captain Man.  
“No no no, we ALL owe you big wet Thank You. Don’t we boy I don’t know?” Captain Man turned to look at Henry who had his arms crossed and pouting.  
“What?” Questioned Henry stubbornly.  
“No, Henry doesn’t need to thank me. This guy is my best friend, he would have done the same for me.” Jasper gave Henry a half hug.  
“Well Jasper, I bet you feel pretty good right now?” Question Captain Man.  
“I do!” Replied Jasper with a huge grin.   
“How bout you?” Captain Man poked Henry in his chest.  
“How do you feel? Kind of gross?” Captain Man looked at him with a warning look.   
Henry did feel gross, he couldn’t believe that he was so jealous of his best friend for getting all the attention for once. Not only that but his jealousy put him and Captain Man in a dangerous situation too.   
Once all the customers left and only Henry and Captain Man stood in the empty pet store, Captain Man looked at Henry   
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”   
“Meet me at Junk and Stuff.”   
With that Captain Man walked out without another word.   
Henry has done some really stupid decisions in the past, but this was definitely the stupidest. He has never seen Ray this mad.   
Henry quickly made his way to Junk and Stuff which was only a few blocks over. When he got there Ray had already changed in to his regular clothes.   
“Heyyyy” Henry nervously greeted.   
Ray slowly walked over to the front door and locked it, he then turned the open sign to closed.  
“Why are you doing that? It’s only 6:00, we close at 9.”   
“Henry, please don’t question me right now now.” Ray was using his low, calm and intimidating voice. Which made Henry feel uneasy.   
Henry stood as still as possible and watched Ray move back and forth with his hands pressed together over his lips in a concentrating motion. He wondered what Ray was thinking about.   
Ray turned and began walking to the back of the store and towards the elevator, “follow me” commanded Ray. Henry quickly made his way to the elevator as well. They got in and we’re dropped all the way down in to the Man Cave. Ray walked out of the elevator and up the stairs that led to the hall way where Ray’s room was at, but instead of going to his room, Ray turned in to the guest room across from his. Henry followed in confusion but did not asked any questions, he did not want to upset Ray any more.   
When Henry walked in to the room Ray shut the door behind them. Ray walked to the center of the room and motioned for Henry to sit on the bed in front of him. Henry slowly sat down while looking around the room cautiously.  
“Henry, I’m so disappointed in you.”   
Henry looked at Ray in disbelief, was he really having a “dad” talk with him.   
“I understand you were jealous of Jasper, I tried to help you realized it was no big deal and I thought I got through to you, but then you go off and do something as stupid as this. Henry, you are a bright kid, you should have known better than to try and deal with a criminal without any weapons or your uniform.”   
Ray paused and looked in to Henry’s eyes to see if anything he was saying was being processed into Henry’s brain.   
“What were you thinking?!”  
“Jasper got his own holiday, everyone was treating him like he was special, like he was amazing or something and I just wanted some of that.”  
“You get that everyday,”  
“No I don’t, Kid Danger does. No bodies knows it’s me, Henry Hart. I don’t need a mask and fancy weapons to defeat bad guys, I just wanted some credit for once.”   
“Henry, you and Charlotte are Jasper’s only friends, his mother doesn’t care where he is most the time. This was the only time that he felt important, and you were taking that away from him.”   
Henry looked down at his hands, he was feeling very guilty about being jealous now.   
“Henry, your stupid decision could have got you killed today. We could have dealt with the criminal in a faster and safer way if you had put on your uniform, took some weapons, and waited for me to arrive. You should never let your emotions get in the way of the safety of others or yourself, do you understand?”  
Henry was still looking at his hands listening to everything Ray was saying and trying to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. His guilt and regret were eating at him, but he didn’t want to cry in front of Ray.  
“LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!”   
Henry’s head shot up fast and his eyes got wide, Ray has never talked to him like this before and it scared him to hear Ray yell like that. Ray noticed Henry flinch a little, which made him feel bad for raising his voice, but he was getting so frustrated with the kid. He wanted to make sure that this time the lesson will get through his head, Ray didn’t want a repeat of today’s situation.   
“Do you understand?” Repeated Ray more calmly.  
“Ummm? Yes?” Henry couldn’t remember what Ray wanted him to understand but he was scared that if he said no, Ray would get madder.   
“Good, than repeat what I said.”   
Henry felt like a deer in the head lights, he didn’t like Ray being angry with him. Henry felt like he let Ray down, why did he have to be so stupid sometimes?  
“Ummm, y-you said that, ummmm, it was stupid of me to be, ummm, jealous of Jasper.”  
“And?”  
“And I was dumb for trying to defeat Dirk alone, as Henry and not Kid Danger.”   
“And?”  
Henry lowered his head slowly to look back at his hands as he tried to remember any other words Ray was saying,   
“Something about emotions.”  
“What about emotions?”   
Henry felt so frustrated, and hopeless and useless, and guilty, and tired, and a little bit of fear. He just couldn’t hold back his emotions no more, the tears began pouring down his face.  
“I d-don’t k-know. I’m s-sorry Ray.”   
Ray looked down at the teenage boy who was now sobbing. Ray’s heart broke to see the boy like this, he has seen the kid grow up over the years and he loved him like a little brother. Ray hated seeing Henry so hurt.   
Ray sat down on the bed next to Henry and pulled him in to a half hug.   
“Shhhh Kid shhhh it’s okay. Listen to me okay,” Ray was now using his calm and relaxed voice with Henry. Henry nodded so Ray continued, “ All I said was that your emotions should never get in the way of your safety or the safety of others, Okay?”  
“O-okay” Henry was attempting to wipe all his tears from his face but more kept fall.   
Ray watched the boy   
*wow, poor Henry is such an emotional reck, he’s filled with so much guilt and other emotions. I wish there was a way I could just help him release all of them, sort of like a cleanse. Wait a minute, I think I have an idea.*   
“Henry you know I can’t forgive you for this, at least without some sort of punishment?”  
Henry nodded, he thought maybe Ray will not let him help fight crime for two weeks or something as his punishment. However, Ray grabbed Henry by his upper arm and dragged him over his knees. Henry didn’t have time to react, he was in shock, this couldn’t not be happening. Ray has always threatened to spank Henry, but Henry always thought the were jokes. One time Ray even threatened Schwaz.   
Ray brought his hand down hard on Henry’s backside, which finally caused Henry to react.   
“Owwwww! Ray Stop, Let me up!”   
Smack   
“Owwwww! Ray this is not funny, STOP!”   
Smack  
“This isn’t suppose to be funny, this is your punishment.”  
Smack   
“Ray please stop!”  
Smack smack   
“Owwww!”  
Smack   
“This was a very serious situation, I can’t have you making mistakes like this. So I will punish you until you understand the danger and stupidity of your decisions sometimes. You need to think things through. Use logic not emotions.”  
Smack Smack  
“I u-understand, really I d-do”   
Smack   
“You could have gotten killed, you could have got everyone there could, and why? All because you were a little jealous of your BEST friend.”  
Smack smack   
“I k-know, I’m so s-sorry.”  
Smack smack smack   
The tears began falling out of Henry’s eyes again, they had stop from the shock of being pulled over Rays knee.   
Smack Smack   
“Rayyyyyy!”   
Smack   
Soon his tears turn to sobs again, but this time Henry wasn’t trying to fight them.   
Henry gave up trying to plead his way out, so he just collapse on Ray’s knee and sobbed.  
Smack Smack  
He was too tired to try and stop himself from crying.  
Smack smack   
Ray noticed that Henry had stopped fighting and was now just laying over his lap crying. Ray looked at the boy sympathetically before giving him three last smacks.  
Smack Smack Smack  
“Ok Henry, we’re done.”  
Ray helped Henry sit up and placed him back on the bed next to him. Henry had his arms wrapped around himself to try to comfort himself, this broke Ray’s heart so he pulled Henry in to a tight hug and rubbed his back.   
“Shhhh Henry shhhh it’s okay”  
“P-p-please don’t tell C-Charlotte or S-Schwaz about t-this.”  
“What?! Shhhhh no shhhh I would never do that. This is forgiven and forgotten. Everything’s okay. This will not leave this room, okay?”  
“O-o-Okay”   
Ray continued to rub circles around Henry’s back, he wanted to let the boy cry for as long as he wanted. Ray wanted Henry to release all his feelings out that way he could have a fresh start.   
After a while Henry pulled away from Ray and began wiping his face with the sleeves of his shirt. He had no new tears but he still had some hiccups.   
“You okay kid?”  
Henry nodded and continued wiping his face.   
“How about I go order some food while you go get cleaned up?”   
Henry nodded again before getting up and walking in the direction of the bathroom.   
Henry’s quietness worried Ray, the kid is usually so filled with energy but getting spank doesn’t really put you in a talkative mood, so Ray let it go.  
Ray walked out the room and down the stairs back in to the Man Cave.   
“Hey guys.”   
Charlotte was sitting on the couch next to Schwaz, who was trying to get her to test a new weapon he just invented.  
“Hey Ray.” The both said in unison.   
Ray sat at the computer desk chair and pulled out his phone  
“Hey? Is Henry here, I thought he was?” Charlotte asked   
“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom right now. I’m about to order some food, what are you guys craving?” Ray attempt to change the subject before Charlotte could ask more questions about Henry.  
“Well, I’m craving Chinese food.” Spoke up Schwaz   
“Chinese food does sound good.”  
“Chinese food it is then.”   
Ray dialed the number for the nearest Chinese restaurant and began ordering some food. Henry walked in the room looking so much better than before. He got the hiccups to stop and his eyes were much less puff.   
“Henry Hart!”  
Henry sat next to Charlotte on the couch and looked at her.  
“What?”  
“I can’t believe what you did today, that was so stupid, I saw you on the news locked in a cage.”  
“I know” Henry rolled is eyes, we wasn’t in the mood to hear this conversation again.  
“It’s okay Charlotte,” Ray finished talking on the phone and made his way to the couch with the rest of them, “I already had that conversation with Henry, everything is okay.”  
Ray gave her a, leave it alone, look. She gave him s confused face but dropped the subject.  
“Wait? What did Henry do?” Schwaz was so lost, he didn’t know anything about what happened.  
“Nothing of importance!” Ray said in his, don’t test me, voice. Everyone got quiet for a second before Charlotte changed the subject.  
“Did you guys see the new episode of Dog Judge.”  
“OH YES! It was awesome.” Henry went on an exciting explanation of his favorite part of the episode.  
“I know right, I could not believe that he actually did that”  
“Right!”   
Ray was happy to see the kid back to normal.   
The rest of the night was spent like all other nights, they ate and talked and laughed.   
All things were forgiven which Henry was very pleased about and Henry also learned to not test Ray because his threats aren’t always just threats.


End file.
